


After

by karamel_dreams



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I fell in love with a certain someone along with Kara writing this one smh, there's absolutely no angst in this I'm impressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 06:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14279355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karamel_dreams/pseuds/karamel_dreams
Summary: “She didn't really fall in love a second time, she couldn't. Simply because she'd never fallen out of it. But as she eased into the feeling, as she felt her heart speed up at the way Mon-El waited and let her have her moment, she let it sink in; he was hers again.”





	After

**Author's Note:**

> Yesterday we got Valor in all his glory and melwood being the suckers in love that they usually are and I got karamel feelings okay?! So here, a giant ball of fluff, you can have it!

Exhausted from a long day at work and protecting National City, Kara dragged her feet to the front door of her loft, her hand blindly searching inside her purse for the key. It wasn't her body that was tired, she'd spent plenty of time outside, under the generous sun, but it'd been a long and testing week and it'd left her wanting to crawl into bed and sleep for days. Not that she could do that, she was Supergirl, but a girl could dream, right?

Slipping inside, the first things Kara did was take off her shoes and release her hair from its tight ponytail. Then she lifted her head to observe the space, which had been uncharacteristically quiet. It was late but not too late, the last rays of the sun were still lingering, the last remnants of the day not quite gone yet. Mon-El had said he'd stay the night, and honestly, Kara had been looking forward to it. It'd been the first time he'd asked her to, after Reign's defeat and the Legion's departure, after his marriage broke apart and everything tying him to the future dissipated. It'd been the first time he'd liberally made an effort to slip back into old habits, without her easing him into it. So Kara had been waiting for that particular moment all day, to come home and find him waiting for her, like he'd never left in the first place.

But where was he? The kitchen was dark, the TV playing but muted, and Mon-El wasn't there waiting for her like Kara had expected. She walked further in, taking off her glasses and leaving them on the counter, and she listened in. The city was loud outside, alive and lively, chaotic and noisy, but Kara concentrated. And then she heard it, the soft thud of his heart, that familiar pattern she had memorized what felt like ages ago.

Craning her neck and taking a couple more steps, Kara saw him, right there, napping on her couch. Mon-El was curled up in a ball atop said couch, his figure too big to fit in a sprawled out position, and he slept quietly. Lashes resting atop flashed cheeks, hairline glistening with sweat because he always got too hot in his sleep, he just laid there and Kara's lips twitched into a smile.

She looked at him. She didn't observe, didn't need to trace his figure with her eyes and take in every single detail about him. She already knew him inside and out. But she looked at him. Bare feet, an opened book abandoned on the floor, his own arm used as a pillow, Mon-El had found his spot back in her loft, back in her life. And the image was familiar, was a replica of a memory engraved within her head that had been used one too many times to sooth the pain of the loss, the ache of their separation.

Kara took her jacket off, draping it over an armchair as she approached the man that she'd only just recently gotten back. With light steps, she padded closer, her eyes never straying from Mon-El's relaxed face. Not bothering to push the random stuff atop the coffee table aside, she sat there and let her purse slip off her shoulder. All slow movements and quiet noises she was, as she settled near him, careful not to ruin the perfect image she had come home to, the perfect atmosphere her heart reveled in.

Kara reached a tentative hand out, her fingers eager and searching, the simple gesture a contrast within itself. She touched Mon-El's cheek gently, afraid she might wake him up, and when he didn't stir she smiled and stroked her thumb across his skin. He looked peaceful, and though she knew it couldn't be a comfortable position he'd adapted, she couldn't bring herself to interrupt his rest, the rare opportunity he'd gotten to have a break and slip into a slumber. Plus, Kara was pleased to see him like that, to know that even without her there he could still find comfort within those walls, the ones that held the most important, the most cherished parts of what they used to be. Those walls had seen everything, had heard everything, the before and the after, the beginning and the end. And now, now they were going to witness it all again, because they'd been given a second chance, and they'd make it worth it.

The blonde leaned down and slipped to the floor, on her knees. She rested a palm at the nape of Mon-El's neck as he laid on his side, facing her. Noiselessly, without fuss, he woke, his eyelids flattering a little as he took in a sharp breath. When he blinked, the daze and sleepiness still clinging in his gaze, she smiled at him, a smile so soft, so easy, that Mon-El stared. He stayed silent, looking at her, still easing out of his dreams, and Kara watched him in a similar fashion. Although she was dazed for a different reason, truth be told.

He was still so handsome, time had been kind to him. The beard was still there, and Kara didn't mind, she actually kind of liked it. She traced a finger through it, and when Mon-El's head shifted slightly and he finally looked at her fully-awake, the blonde tilted her head and pressed their mouths together.

"Hi," she whispered, her breath tickling Mon-El's lips, and then she kissed him again. Because she wanted to and because she could. She'd been waiting for this all day after all.

"Hi," Mon-El murmured back with a soft sigh, lifting himself up and into a sitting position. Kara arose too and automatically slid atop his lap, her arms wrapping around his neck.

"Did you have a good nap?" the blonde asked, her eyes soft and sparkling as Mon-El hid his face in her neck in an attempt to muffle a loud yawn.

"Hmm," he nodded in response, not pulling back, and his arms snaked around Kara's waist, holding her tightly against him. He breathed in her scent, her shampoo and perfume creating a familiar mix, and he kissed her shoulder. A muffled sound slipped past his mouth but it was hardly coherent.

"What was that?" Kara chuckled, pressing her cheek against Mon-El's temple, a hand searching for naked skin while the other played with his hair.

Mon-El pulled back at last, grinning at Kara. "I said I missed you."

Kara sighed at that, though not heavily. "I missed you too," she said. Once again, as if he lured her in, as if he'd had her under a spell the last few days, Kara kissed Mon-El. The first time she caught the corner of his mouth, and they both grinned, but then she captured his lips properly and didn't want to let him go. She didn't want to stop, didn't want to pull away.

They moved in synchrony, hands squeezing, eyes closed, noses bumping. _This_ hadn't changed, not one bit. The desire and the passion and the sweetness, they'd all been there from the second first kiss they'd shared till that particular moment, days later—months and/or years later.

Kara had never thought of it, that she'd get to kiss Mon-El for the first time twice, that she'd get to experience that feeling two times. But she had, and although the second time she'd kissed him she'd already known his lips, had already tasted the sweetness he left her with, it hadn't been entirely familiar. Why? Because Mon-El was different, and no matter how hard it was for Kara to admit, he had changed. He was more mature, more experienced, more troubled. He had that quiet sorrow clinging to him nowadays, that unfamiliar introversion she hadn't seen in him before. He'd lost that innocence, that generosity with which he used to express himself. Now he was guarded and careful and scared, never quite knowing what to expect from her. Gone was the confidence, in his feelings and hers, now he needed verbal assurance, loud and clear acceptance. And when they'd kissed, Kara had given him all that. It hadn't been a test that second time, they hadn't eased into it. Instead, they'd dived deeply, Kara dragging Mon-El with her more than anything else, because he'd needed to know, she'd needed to tell him, that he still had all of her, just like before he'd left.

After minutes, when they decided to pull apart, when they remembered nobody was rushing them or counting down the time, Kara looked at Mon-El again. And right there, atop his lap, with her arms around him and his own around her waist, with his taste still on her tongue and her eyes locked with his, she fell in love. And it was simple but it wasn't. It was strange but it wasn't. It was new but it wasn't. Because it was the first time but it wasn't. She didn't really fall in love a second time, she couldn't. Simply because she'd never fallen out of it. But as she eased into the feeling, as she felt her heart speed up at the way Mon-El waited and let her have her moment, she let it sink in; he was hers again.

"Stop staring at me," Mon-El teased, a thumb stroking Kara's skin beneath her blouse.

The blonde raised an eyebrow at his smug face. "I'm not," she lied, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Mon-El rolled his eyes and smirked. "Sure you don't," he replied. His mouth was curved upwards, a soft and honest depiction of his inner world, and as he held Kara, real and solid and warm in his lap, he finally, _finally_ felt at home. ( _With her, always with her_.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Kudos and comments are more than welcome, just so you know. :)


End file.
